


Punishment

by akuma_river



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuma_river/pseuds/akuma_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry got caught in a bad situation and Snape punishes Harry for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in September of 2007 but posted it online on December 2, 2007. It was a challenge fic. 
> 
> It was to that date the most I have written in fanfiction and my first completed story since it was a one-shot.
> 
> I'm still proud of it. 
> 
> It's porn, porn, and more porn. Have fun.

**Title** : Punishment  
 **Author** : akuma_river  
 **Fandom/Pairing** : Harry Potter Snape/Harry  
 **Rating** : Adult Mature (NC-17)  
 **Word Count** : ~ 5,600  
 **Summary** : Harry got caught in a bad situation and Snape punishes Harry for it.  
 **Disclaimer** : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings** : UNDERAGE HARRY bondage, *evil spells, biting (lots of biting), kinks, uke abuse*  
 **Beta** : un-betad, anyone up for the job?  
 **Prompt** : Was written for the_minx_17 on InsaneJournal for comment porn with the prompt of "tongue." This was written in September I have only now posted it up on other sites besides my IJ.

~~~~~

Tongue, that tongue. 

That was all Harry could think about. The way it would so viciously torture him. How it would tear into him.

Snape was a master of that tongue. He could use it to tear into a person by belittling them to where they would be near tears and wishing for anything to stop the torture.

There were rumors that even Dumbledore feared Snape’s vicious, insidious, snarky comments.

Snape could also use that tongue to bring enormous amounts of pleasure to any of his victims.

Potter was his favorite victim. For years he would tear into that boy’s ego and self-esteem, he would cause the boy to be on the edge of frustrated tears.

Years later he could still cause the boy’s eyes to fill with frustrated tears, only under different circumstances.

“Tears, Potter, and so soon. How quickly you fall.”

“Ah,” Harry gasped. “Damnit Snape, just let me come.” Harry eventually croaked out.

Snape smirked from his position leaning over just above Potter’s crotch. “No.”

“Please Snape, for the love of Merlin let me come!” A tear started to fall from the corner of Harry’s eye.

Snape extended his tongue out and swiped at the tip of Potter’s erection. “No. You were a bad boy, and all bad boys need to be punished. This is your punishment.”

“For god’s sake Snape, it was an accident, a mistake. I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Harry cried out.

Another swipe of Snape’s tongue.

“I’m SORRY Snape, please, please, let me come.” Harry was on the verge of all out crying, and all of this over some sort of misunderstanding and an accident that wasn’t even his fault.

Snape‘s flat tone answered him again, “No.” 

“It wasn’t even my fault.” Harry’s voice was getting higher as his frustration increased.

“That does not matter.” Another swipe at Potter’s erection.

“What do you mean, it doesn’t matter! I was the..ack” Harry voice was cut off by the sensation of Snape’s mouth fully covering his erection. It was torture, the pain of not being able to come. ‘That damn spell,’ Harry cried out in his head.

Harry had bumped into a young man in his later teens in Hogsmead. It was a Hogsmead weekend and Harry had snuck into a bar to get a few drinks. Fred and George were supposed to meet him there. After the hellish rule of Umbridge, sneaking into a bar for some drinks with friends during his sixth year seemed like a welcome and harmless relief.

Fred and George were no shows, but the young man kept Harry company for the few hours that Harry decided to wait for them. As the darkness came and the curfew came up, Harry had excused himself to leave.

The young man decided to accompany him, for safety sake he said. Having the ministry admit to Voldemort being alive and the war picking up, it wasn’t a bad idea to walk in groups of people. Less likely to be targeted, was the idea.

The wind had picked in the chilly October air. So Harry huddled in his coat and continued to talk to the young man, Jack.

When they reached the gates, Jack, had lifted up his hand and placed it softly on his face. Jack must’ve thought Harry was interested in him. 

“Jack,” Harry voiced softly yet strongly to gain his attention. “I’m sorry, but there must be some kind of misunderstanding. I’m not interested in you.”

Jack straightened his back quickly in a knee-jerk motion but kept his hand on Harry’s face. “Harry, what do you mean? We sat in the bar talking for hours, waiting for those friends of yours and I offered to walk you back. If that doesn’t mean your interested,” Jack trailed off as his fingers softly glided over Harry’s cheek and he leaned in again for a kiss, “then I don’t know what does.”

Harry, quickly realizing that he was about to be kissed panicked and backed up quickly, tripping over a rock and bringing them both down to the ground. 

Jack had fallen onto Harry in between his legs and his lips found themselves on Harry’s. Taking advantage of the situation he quickly maneuvered himself to pin Harry to the ground. His teeth nibbling on Harry’s lips and his hand moving down to in-between Harry’s legs, eliciting a gasp from Harry.

Harry quickly brought up both his palms against Jack’s chest and tried to push him off. Pulling his head back and breaking the kiss Harry gasped out, “Jack stop it. I told you I’m not interested.” 

Maneuvering his body to try to push Jack off of him Jack retaliated by grasping his hand around Harry’s member.

‘Damnit,’ Harry thought, ‘I’m really in trouble now, Snape’s going to kill me.’

A smooth velvet voice interrupted his thoughts and brought Jack’s attentions to a halt. “What have we here.”

Shivers were sent up and the back of Harry and one thought echoed in his mind, ‘Snape’s really going to kill me.’ 

“Mr. Potter the curfew for the Hogsmead Weekends has passed. You and your,” with a snort of derisiveness, Snape continued, “amour, will have to continue these activities at a later time.” Snapes’ voice was low and continuous and Harry knew that Snape was pissed, possibly even livid and enraged, and all of this was going to be placed on Harry’s head. 

Jack had at this time stood up from his position of lying on the ground over Harry. Harry on the other hand was frozen in his position looking into Snape’s steely, cold, black eyes. Harry’s thoughts echoed his situation, ‘I’m dead.’

“Snape it wasn’t like that. I told Jack to stop it, that I...” Harry’s trembling voice was cut off by Snape’s.

Snape‘s voice was low, but strong, a velvet whiplash that struck across Harry‘s ears, “Jack? Mr. Potter. At least you had the decency to get the man’s name before he jumped you.” 

“Snape, it wasn’t like that.” Harry continued standing from his position on the ground where he fell, “It’s not what it seems.”

“Not what it seems?” Snape questioned, elongating the last word in that steel-like, cold voice while bending down to confront Harry. “What it seems like, Mr. Potter, is that you and this Jack person could not even have the common decency of finding a room in order to rut like animals.”

Harry made a small gasping noise at the realization that Snape was more hurt than angry. “What it seems like, Mr. Potter, is that you did not...”

Harry interrupted Snape before he could continue on his rant, afraid of what Snape would have said. “He JUMPED me, I said no. I kept telling him no. I’m the VICTIM here!” 

Snape’s dark, obsidian glass eyes glittered for a moment. “Oh, is that so Mr. Potter. Then, tell me how you ended up on the ground, with this Jack person on top of you and grinding you into the ground.”

Harry turned his head away and mumbled an answer.

Amusement colored Snape’s voice, “I am sorry Mr. Potter but I did not hear that. Care to repeat that answer and louder this time.”

Red splotched across Harry’s cheeks as he repeated his answer, “I said, I tripped. I was backing away from Jack when my shoe tripped over something and we fell down.” Defiance rose up in Harry’s voice, “Happy, now?”

“Oh, Mr. Potter. You cannot know how pleased,” pleased, was drawn out with a sultry tone, “I am to hear that.”

Turning his attention away from Harry, Snape confronted Jack. Walking up to him, he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and whispered into his ears. Harry didn’t know what Snape said, but it must have been frightening since Jack’s skin color quickly paled to a sickly white.

Pushing him away, Snape quickly strode back to Harry and grabbed his arm. Harry saw Jack about turn and run as fast as his legs could take him away, away from Snape. Shortly after he took off, Snape turned slightly, pointed his wand at Jack, and fired off a silent curse. Jack’s yelp echoed across the grounds as Harry was yanked forward past the gates.

“Detention, Potter.” Snape said as he continued to drag Harry from the scene and across the grounds to the castle.

“Detention?” Harry gasped out in disbelief. “What for? I was the victim here, I didn’t do anything.”

Snape abruptly stopped, turned to face Harry, stared down to face him and whispered ever so softly across his face, “What for, Potter? What for? How did you find yourself in the company of Jack?”

Harry’s cheeks abruptly colored. “That is what I thought. Doing something you should not have done and getting into trouble.” Harry opened his mouth to retort. “Do not even try to deny it. You were being a bad boy so you need to be punished. Detention ought to cure you of your bad habits.”

“My bad habits? It wasn’t my fault!” Harry complained.

“Oh,” Snape intoned, “not your fault. That is not the issue here. What would you have done if I had not come along, Potter.”

Harry wasn’t able to look into those dark, black, glittering eyes and say that he had no idea. So instead he looked at his shuffling feet.

Snape sighed and grabbed Harry’s chin, forcing Harry to make eye contact. “I will not lose you Potter, due to some foolishness on your part. Thus, you need to be punished in order to get it into that thick head Gryffindorish brain of yours to not get into these situations in the first place.”

Harry titled his head to the side a bit, “You’re worried about me? You’re not angry?”

Snape’s black as night eyes glittered in amusement, his voice came out in that silky, smooth, velvety voice he uses when the wants to seduce Harry. “Oh no, Potter. Of course I am angry, I am furious.” 

His hand griped Harry’s chin harder and titled his head up, forcing Harry to keep eye contact. “You were rutting like animals, grinding into the grass.” 

The grip tightened, fingers digging into Harry’s chin, causing Harry to begin to feel the edges of pain. “With his lips and his hands touching what is mine.” 

Snape yanked Harry’s head further into a painful position by grabbing his hair. “No one,” Snape whispered in that deadly voice of his. “No one, ever touches what is mine.”

At that moment Harry felt the beginnings of pity for Jack, afraid for what Snape had done to him with that spell of his. Snape brought his lips to Harry’s ear, tightening his grip on his hair and whispered, “And Potter, someone touched what is mine. So, you need to be punished.” On the word punished, Snape licked the edge of Harry’s ear.

Harry was drawn into Snape’s voice and when he licked his ear, delightful little shivers went up and down his back at the imagining of what Snape’s punishment could be.

Harry had never thought that Snape would torture him like this. 

As soon as they reached the dungeons, Snape dragged him to his office and spelled the door shut, locked, and warded. Kissing Harry senseless. ‘God that tongue.‘ Stripped Harry naked with a swish of his wand and tied him down with invisible restraints to his desk.

Everything was going wonderfully, deliciously, well. Until Snape cast that damn spell that makes it so he can’t come. 

For what has seemed like hours, Harry has been relentlessly tortured by Snape’s tongue.

Snape may be a Potions Master with those hands of his, but Merlin his tongue, could play his body like a masterful violinist could play the violin. The way it went up and down his body, licking everywhere it could reach. Licking up the sweat drops from his body. 

The way his tongue slipped around his toes, the way his tongue dipped into his belly button. It was pure torture. Snape had licked his body from the bottom to the top and back again.

And the kisses, dear Merlin, Snape controlled his tongue like a snake charmer controls a snake. Snape took possession of his mouth and used it to the ends of his own pleasure.

Harry had become so hard that his erection was more purple than red from the stiffness, and Snape hadn’t even touched it yet.

Harry only began to beg for release when Snape finally turned his attention to the pulsing organ that was dripping his fluids.

When Snape finally started to lick up his shaft, catching the pearly liquid in the dips of his tongue, Harry lost it and began begging and pleading for release.

Snape was a cruel master of torturous pleasure when he wanted to be, and right now he couldn’t find anything more deserving of attention then his favorite victim.

“Please. Please, please, Snape. Please let me come.” Harry begged with tears falling down his face.

Snape’s answer was to gently bite Harry’s member that was in his mouth. His teeth scraping against the shaft, sending delicious painful shivers across his body.

“Ah!” Harry was gasping and squirming and near screaming. ‘Goddamn you Snape. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, oh dear god I hate you.’

As if Snape could read his thoughts, he repeated his actions and bit and scraped Harry’s member once more.

Harry finally let loose his loud lungs and screamed out a pleasure filled cry of ecstasy. Along with it came various invectives.

“Goddamn you Snape. I’m sorry.” Harry’s words came tumbling out of his throat one after the other between gasps from his tears and crying. “I didn’t mean to go down to Hogsmead for drinks with Fred and George...”

A particularly vicious bite caused Harry to stop mid-sentence.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Harry gasped out, full out tears pouring down his face. 

“I won’t ever do it again, I promise, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Harry repeated his words over and over and over. In response, Snape licked the newly bitten area with his tongue and started to suck.

“Please, please master, let me come.” Snape must have liked the master part, since he gave a particularly strong suck at the sound of that and eased his hand up to Harry’s arse and pushed his fingers in.

Harry gasped out again and gave a keening wail at the feeling of those fingers. 

“Please Master, let me come.” Harry asked again, putting particular emphasis on the word, Master.

Snape’s fingers curled up and hit that spot inside of him. Harry let loose another keening wail, louder this time. 

Snape stopping his sucking, loosening his lips around Harry’s member, and slowly dragged his lips up the member to the top of the head. There his tongue licked over and around the area and then dipped into the hole. Harry was keening the entire time. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but words were beyond his grasp, and only his gasps and pants were heard.

Snape lifted his head from Potter’s member and his fingers stopped stroking his insides. “You are close Potter. Though that is not what I intended for you to say, I kind of like the idea of being called Master.” 

The soft tones of Snape’s voice was replaced by a husky, sultry voice, causing Harry to shiver again. ‘God that voice.’ Harry could swear at times, that one of the reasons Snape gave him head, was because he loved the way Harry shivered when he spoke afterwards. Snape knew then, that Harry would do whatever Snape wanted, Snape owned Harry by his voice. It was another reason why Harry loved and hated that viperous tongue of Snape’s.

Potter whimpered, Snape absolutely loved that sound. That sound, that only he could make, that showed Snape that he owned Potter absolutely and completely. That sound, that proved, that Potter belonged only to him. ‘He’s mine.’

Snape was territorial, as all snakes are. They hunt and mark their territories, Potter was covered in his marks. The visible marks kept others away, the vicious bruising bites on his neck and thighs. Marks of ownership by a possessive bastard, and if Snape was anything, he was a territorial bastard.

The invisible marks, the ones that enslaved Potter to him, went much, much deeper. They were more than just mere kiss and bite marks upon Potter’s precious skin. 

Oh no, these were marks of true ownership. For Potter’s body truly belonged to him. He made all those precious sensitive areas that caused Potter to gasp in pain and pleasure. He made those, because Potter was untouched when he seduced and captured his little kitten in his snake lair. He made sure that Potter was untouched, he made sure of many, many things as he hunted his kitten. 

Those who came close, to even try touching his Potter, quickly learned their lesson. Just like that Jack person who dared to touch his Potter. A smirk lit upon his face at the fate of that boy. 

Harry saw a smirk light up on Snape’s face and he felt his stomach drop as shivers of fear danced up and down his arms. Harry really, really, did not want to be the one that Snape was thinking of that caused that smirk. ‘Scary.’

Snape’s smirk changed a bit, evolving the look, into one of seduction instead of intimidation. “From now on, when we play you shall call me Master.”

“Wha...” Harry began to question the new order, when Snape flexed his fingers from inside of him, causing all his ability to speak to leave him.

‘Dear lord, I’m going to die. Snape’s going to kill me. I can read the Daily Prophet now Boy-Who-Lived killed by his ex-Death Eater Potions Master, Severus Snape, due to massive internal injuries caused by being unable to ejaculate. Knowing where his thoughts went, Snape forced more of his hand into Harry, causing him to gasp and keen and lose the ability to think.

The torture began again. Snape dipping his head down to Harry’s member and nibbling on the head ever so gently, which slowly, with every new nibble, he increased the pressure on the bite, having it become harder and more painful.

Harry started to gibber, not even possessing the ability to keen anymore.

Snape stopped him ministrations, causing an abrupt reboot of Harry’s brain. While the white static, was all that consisted of his brain functions. Snape had climbed up onto the desk and leant his body over Harry‘s. Harry was forced back to reality at the sensation of Snape‘s fully clothed body against his hyper-aware, sensitive skin. 

“Potter, if you give me what I want...” Snape cut off his sentence to lick and nibble on Harry’s ear. 

“I will do what we both want.” Another lick. 

“I can go on for hours, slowly torturing your mind into maddening pleasure.” Harry keened a whimper. The knowledge that this can go on for longer was frightening. The thought of even being in this position, tortured by Snape, for hours more was terrifying.

“What you want? What do you want Snape?” Harry gasped out.

“Un uh, Potter. It will not be that simple for you.” Snape switched ears and nibbled on his other one.

Harry was having a hard time focusing, let alone thinking of what Snape wanted. ‘What does Snape want?’ The possibilities were endless, but since this had to do with him, sex, and possession, it could only be few things, right? 

“You...,” Harry had to swallow to clear his throat. “uh, want me?” Harry questioned.

Snape bit Harry’s ear roughly, tugging on the lobe. “Of course, I want you, Potter. I always want you.” The always was emphasized with a groin thumb against Harry’s hyper-sensitive and tortured erection. 

Snape’s silky voice blew across his sensitized skin, as he slowly voiced his many wants, and the ways of achieving the wants. Snape emphasized each want with a bite across Harry’s skin slowly working his way back down.

The nibbles, licks, and bites, weren’t doing anything to help matters with Harry’s thinking problem. A particularly vicious tugging bite on his left nibble grasped Harry’s concentration. A word slowly entered Harry’s mind. 

‘Obey,’ Echoed in Harry’s mind. All the words had to do with obeying Snape. ‘Bugger, I wasn’t supposed to be down in Hogsmead in the first place. He told me he didn’t want to go down there this weekend.’ 

Harry lifted up his head a bit and banged it back down against the desk. ‘No wonder Snape is so pissed. Not only did I disobey him and go out drinking, but he probably got worried when I didn’t show up in the great Hall for lunch and came looking for me. To make matters worse he found me alright, with my legs spread for some other guy, lying on the ground “rutting like animals.” I’m lucky, I’m not dead...or strung up trussed like a turkey in a dungeon somewhere.’

Snape looked up from position above Harry’s chest, with his right nipple between his teeth tugging on it. Letting the poor abused nipple go Snape looked up at Harry. “Something the matter, Potter? Forget something,” here Snape gave a particularly vicious smile, “or did you remember something.”

‘Yep Snape’s pissed about me disobeying him.’ Harry swallowed once more and turned his tear stained, blotchy face towards Snape’s and said, “I’m sorry. So sorry for ever disobeying you Master.” 

Snape’s eyes glittered at the word, Master, again. ‘He really likes that, huh? What an interesting kink you have Snape. Then again, considering all the other kinks of yours, that you forced on me, I guess being called Master isn’t that big of a deal.’

Lifting up his head a bit, Harry let loose a little tear drop and turned on his best puppy-dog-eyes look, and whispered, “I promise to never ever disobey one of your orders again Master. 

Snape’s face went blank. ‘Oh shit, was it something else? Did I do something wrong?’

Sweat of a different sort pooled under Harry’s sticky back against the dark finish of the desk. Snape brought his face up close to Harry’s. Harry leaned away until the back of his head was flat against the desktop. Snape continued to his face up against Harry’s staring him down until he reach Harry’s ear and whispered in that velvety, darkness of his voice, “Good boy.”

Before Harry could even begin to feel relief, Snape abruptly pulled completely away and off the desk, swished his wand, releasing Harry of the invisible restraints, flipped Harry over, and applied new invisible restraints.

Before Harry could even question what was going on, he felt Snape move over his back, his mouth against Harry’s ear. “Bad boys need to be punished in order to become good boys again.”

‘Bad boys? Good boys? Punished? What the hell?’ Harry was confused, he thought his punishment was over. Just as he was about to mention that, he heard cloth moving, he felt his legs being spread, and then he felt a hot, dripping, flesh object start to force its way into his body.

Harry abruptly had a knee-jerk reaction and declared in a squeaky voice, “No lube?”

“No, Potter. There will be no extra lubrication for you. You were a very,” Snape pushed into Potter’s opening at the word, very, causing him to emit a pain filled gasp, “bad boy.”

Easing more deeply into Potter’s pulsing, hot, clenching, channel, Snape spoke. “I have trained your body well enough Potter, that I know what your body can and cannot accept, and a little rough-play will only bring you more pleasure.”

Harry gasped as Snape as sunk into the depths of his body, the friction caused by the lack of lube, made him clench his walls even tighter than usual. Already he could feel the edge of pain diminish. Snape was right, as usual. It also didn’t hurt that he was still full mast and as hard as ever.

Snape grasped Harry’s hips tightly, his fingers digging into the skin. He bit Harry’s neck, hard and deep, to grab his attention and then whispered into his ears, “Ready, Potter?”

Before Harry could even gasp out a yes, Snape was already slamming into his body with brute force. Pleasure and pain mingled in Harry’s brain, his synapses going into overload, everything felt so alive.

The pain from his erection grinding against the desk. ‘Thank Merlin, it’s wizarding made otherwise I might have to worry about a splinter.’ The pain from the friction of the lubeless organ scratching against his insides in that, oh so pleasurable way. The pain from the bite marks that covered his neck and chest, especially that last bite on his shoulder. All of that pain, built and blended, into such excruciating heights of pleasure that if it wasn’t for that damn spell, Harry knew he would’ve already exploded.

Harry’s keening wails filled the air. Snape loved how vocal his kitten could be and so purposely aimed his thrusting into that spot, that made Potter see stars and cry out in pleasure.

Snape sped up his thrusting, his grasping hands slamming Potter’s arse onto his pulsing organ harder and harder each time. The speed and the brutality of the thrusting increasing ever more. ‘Poor Potter, he won’t be able to walk without pain for days.’ 

Smirking at the thought, of seeing Potter wincing every time he sat down and knowing he was the cause of it, always stroked that little sadist in him, especially with knowing that Potter wouldn’t dare try to spell the pain away. He loved the painful remembers of their times together as much as Snape did. ‘My little masochistic kitten.’

Feeling his time coming close Snape leaned down and whispered the password to temporarily lift the spell that prevented Potter from coming.

Potter came with moans, keens, and gasps, filling the air. Snape gave one more vicious thrust and came as well, muting his screams by biting deeply into Potter’s other shoulder, causing Potter to admit another keening wail of pleasure.

Lying against the desk, Harry felt Snape’s body fully against his own as they both collapsed, unable to keep themselves up. 

Their deep breathing, as they tried to gain control of their breaths, filled the air. Exhausted and worn out, Harry couldn’t even muster the ability to try to move his muscles to see if he was still restrained against the desk. Just laying face flat against the desk, breathing, seemed like the most wondrous idea to Harry.

Harry was forced back into reality by feeling the cold air against his sweat-soaked body. ‘Damn Snape must’ve moved. Bastard didn’t even take off all of his clothes. Oh no, Mr. Master himself, only yanked out his dick and fucked me... MMmmm, yes indeed he fucked me, nice and rough too. Damnit, I’m going to be walking and sitting in pain for days. Damn Jealous bastard.’

A slap echoed in the in the air and a sting cut across Harry’s rump. Too exhausted to even turn his head to glare at his Master, Harry instead gasped out, “What the hell was that for?”

“Up, Potter, now.” Snape’s tone brooked that of no disobedience. 

Too bad for him, Harry couldn’t obey, and of no fault of his own either. “I can’t move, you damn sadistic bastard.”

A chuckle and another slap against his rump, this time the other cheek, rend the air. “Hey! You can’t hit me for telling the truth. You’re a sadistic bastard and you know it. Merlin be damned, you are proud of that fact and exclaim it to the high heavens.”

A snort escaped Snape, “I have never denied being a sadistic bastard.” 

Harry then exclaimed, “Then why the hell did you slap my arse then?”

A smirk was lit upon Snape’s face as he answered, “Oh, I cannot play with my favorite toy?” Snape then squeezed Potter’s arse.

Harry’s response was filled with indignation, “TOY! That’s my used and abused arse you have there, not some damn toy of yours.”

Snape squeezed his arse cheeks once more and ran a finger over Harry’s opening. “Oh, as your Lord and Master, I have to disagree with that sentiment. Especially as it seems that your favorite toy enters to play there.”

Harry’s face colored and if he was able to, he would have buried his head in his arms, and muffled his mumbled answer. As it was, Snape heard him loud and clear, “That’s different, your toy is abused, used, and aching, mine on the other hand is perfectly fine and sated.”

Snape’s laugh echoed in the air. “Perfectly fine indeed.” 

Harry’s face colored more. “Do not tell me, that you would have it any other way Potter. For I know you, like no other does, and my masochistic kitten likes the echoing aches of the pain of the abuse and the feeling of being used.

Harry could hear Snape moving around and cloths being adjusted, but his mind was focused on more important things, like wishing for the ground to swallow him up and to be able to deny being called Snape’s masochistic kitten. Unfortunately, Harry knew that Snape knew he was right, on all counts, and so he just kept his mouth shut and wishing to go to sleep.

The feeling of magic brushing against his sensitive skin brought Harry back from his musings. It seems that the restraining spell was just now being released. 

Harry sighed. Maybe now he could get some sleep.

Unfortunately for Harry, Snape had other plans. Pulling Potter off of his desk, into his arms, he started to carry him across the room towards the secret entrance to his quarters.

Harry’s tired voice echoed his tired thoughts, “Where are you taking me now? Don’t you think you’ve had enough fun? I’m tired and aching, and I just want to sleep.”

Snape’s velvet voice caressed Harry’s skin, “Unfortunately for you Potter, you still have some punishment to work off.”

“Punishment?!” Harry exclaimed, “I thought I was done with that.”

“Oh no, Potter, you still have a ways to go.” Snape’s voice turned from seductive to stern. “You let someone else touch what is mine, you still need to be punished. The spell I put on you will make you unable to ejaculate without me speaking the password.”

“It’s STILL on?!” Harry squeaked out. ‘How much longer am I going to suffer for this?!’

Snape’s chocolaty, velvet voice ran over Harry’s body, “Oh yes, it is still on there. Will stay on there for a week or more. As for how long you shall suffer...” Snape’s voice trailed off as his fingers dug into Harry opening, eliciting a gasp from him, “it will be until I am satisfied.”

‘I’m going to die. He’s really going to kill me. Instead of Boy-Who-Lived killed by his ex-Death Eater Potions Master, Severus Snape, due to massive internal injuries cause by being unable to ejaculate, it will be Boy-Who-Lived shagged to death by his ex-Death Eater Potions Master, Severus Snape.’ 

Which one was more humiliating, was anyone’s guess, but Harry figured that at least the former could imply that his death was caused by a poison or a spell instead of being fucked to death. Then again, if he had his choice of how to die, he would choose the last one. Hopefully death would come after being able to come, otherwise that would just suck, dying before orgasm.

A pinch to his arse cut him from musings once more, “I expected better of your Potter. After all the endless hours that I have used to train you, I know you know better than to disobey me.”

Harry trying to earn some brownie points and to possibly save his life, looked up into Snape’s eyes, let a tear fall down his already wet, salty, and red splotchy face, and buried head under Snape’s chin and mumbled an apology once more.

Snape sighed and rubbed Harry’s head and whispered, “It is alright Harry, I know you did not mean for things to happen as they did. You went out to have drinks with your friends and never thought about the danger of the situation. Too many unknown things could have happened, what if the Death Eaters heard that you were alone in that bar?”

Clenching his hand into Potter’s hair Snape softly spoke, “I have told you before, I will not lose you to your hair-brained Gryffindorish, bull-headed schemes, I will not. I refuse to lose you, Harry.”

Pulling Potter’s head back and meeting his eyes, he showed Potter his sincerity of his words and repeated his words, “I refuse to lose you.” 

Harry looked into sad glittering black eyes and kissed Snape. “You won’t, I’ll make sure you won’t. I’ll kick Voldie’s arse and you’ll never lose me. I won’t let you.”

Snape let out a derisive snort and kissed the top of Potter’s head, “Let’s go, your punishment awaits.”

Harry let himself be carried into Snape’s quarters and bed to where more of his punishment will take place. That was alright though, the thought of being pleasured to near insanity was a welcome relief to the haunting, dark thoughts of losing Snape. Harry tightened his grip on Snape’s shoulders just before he was tossed onto the bed and painful pleasure was all that he knew.

~owari~fin~the~end~

 

So what do you think? Is it good?


End file.
